Mello's Sweetest Temptation
by ForgetfulMemories
Summary: Mello's temptation had always been chocolate and with a new A joining Wammy's his will is tested. Will the new A follow the path of the previous A or will she follow her own path? All Mello knows for sure is one thing: "She hasn't found her reason yet."
1. Chapter 1

Author's Message: Hello everyone. You can find this story on also under the name ForgetfulMemories...so..MY name :). This is a MelloXOC story and will be in two parts. The main reason I'm posting it here is because...I like seeing my stories appear right away. Hopefully you all like my story.

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH DEATH NOTE. I DO HOWEVER OWN APRIL AND ANY OC's I'VE CREATED.

Please no flames. Only constructive criticisim is welcomed so that I may better my writing skills since I've been learning more about what punctuation to use with dialogue. Please review also. It brings a smile on my face especially when my day is bad. Later!

* * *

April

He remembered when she had first arrived. She was one year younger then him, 10, and had gotten braces early. She had walked into Wammy's in over sized clothing and one suitcase in hand. Her hair was always hidden by an over sized hat but her bangs showed to reveal wavy hair the color of golden chocolate. Along with her big chocolate brown eyes and pale creamy skin she had already caught his attention. However she was just another girl who just happened to have the name A which meant sooner or later she would kill herself just like the others.

3 Years Later

Her head snapped to the side as the slap rang out in the room. Claire glared at her quickly before walking away with her report card in hand. Slowly April stood up before walking to the bathroom. A hood hid her face before she reached the sink to wash off the dirt. A bruise had already started to form but she dismissed it quickly. With a sigh she left the bathroom only to bump into Mello's chest. She caught herself as he looked at her. His eyes looked her over quickly. She still wore those same braces but her hair had gotten longer and she wore it in a low bun to keep it out of the way.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked taking a bite of his chocolate bar. She stared at the bar and hid a smile. Every time she would get to talk to him he would have chocolate with him. "Why are you smiling?" his eye twitched at the grin before he walked off not caring about his question anymore. She watched him disappear before a laugh left her lips and she continued down the hall way to her room.

Mello stood still at the corner after hearing her laugh with eyes wide. He had taken notice of the bruise on her cheek but to smile and laugh only puzzled him. No one could ever be that happy…especially here. No one…especially an A could be happy. With those thoughts he walked away thinking of Matt who would be waiting in his room for him.

April soon found her self outside and walked to the biggest tree in the yard. A single swing stay attached to it and she climbed on only to begin swinging back and forth. She kept on swinging higher and higher. Her eyes stayed glued to the sky as an unknown smile found its way onto her face.

Mello watched while Matt played his game. He took a bite of chocolate as April continued to swing.

"It's almost as if she's trying to fly away right?" Matt asked and Mello looked at him before closing the blinds. "It's almost as if…she wants to leave this place…but needs a reason to," Mello stood still thinking over Matt's words before Matt smiled.

"When did you get so deep?" Mello asked and Matt shrugged his shoulders.

However on the inside Matt knew the answer. With April came many pages and to open them you had to look deep inside. Matt could only hope Mello would do the same…only Mello could save April.

--

April began to mix the batter as the teacher walked around the room. Mello was her partner and was busying him self with chocolate icing. April glanced over at him smiling. His hair was in a low pony tail and he wore the same white apron as her. Just as he was about to put a chocolate covered finger in his mouth he caught April's stare and glared at her in annoyance. She still smiled and looked away before pouring the contents into the backing pans. Mello placed them in the oven and helped April wash the dishes.

Out of the corner of his eye as they sat after washing the dishes Mello observed April. They never stood close together or even talked much so he didn't know much about her. He did know however that she interested him. It wasn't just the way that she smiled no matter what the situation it was also what she reminded him of. She was chocolate to him. She looked like chocolate and if it wasn't enough…she smelled like it too. The first day she had arrived the scent had knocked him out and now it only caused him torture.

April took the braids out of her hair leaving her pig tails loose. The heels of her shoes clicked against the floor as they waited. It wasn't long before the cake was done and let to cool when April stood to get decorations. Mello's eyes watched her move as she grabbed various items only to stop watching when Matt tapped his shoulder.

"Is she that fascinating?" Mello glared at Matt who could only smile before going back over to Near his partner. Mello stared at Near and quickly looked over to April who came back ready to start.

"I have strawberries!" she said with a smile and Mello raised an eyebrow at her before remembering they were her favorite. He quickly put the icing on as she placed little swirls of white icing on the top with strawberries on top of each swirl. She smiled before taking a picture with a camera she always carried around. She took a picture before Mello sighed and pushed her out of the way. He cut a slice before eating.

"How is it?" April asked and Mello ignored her as he ate more. She took a slice and quickly ate with a smile on her face. Her braces shined and he laughed causing her to tilt her head.

"When you smiled…you braces blinded me," he said and she laughed before the teacher took their cake away. He threw his apron off as April followed suit. His hair fell to his shoulders before he walked out with Matt. April looked off where he walked before grabbing her bag and leaving.

"How dare she…Mello is mine," Claudia said as she snapped her fork in half.

The next morning, a Saturday, April left the shower drying her hair. She joined a few girls at the sink before brushing her teeth. When she was done she placed her rubber bands on her braces. The dentist said it was almost time to get rid of the braces but she didn't know the exact date. The bathroom door opened and Claudia stepped in. The girl's left quickly as April looked at Claudia before putting her stuff away in her small bag.

"I saw you with Mello yesterday," she stated before standing behind April. April turned to face her before trying to get to the door but was stopped.

"He was my partner. I had to be with him," April said and Claudia's eyes narrowed before pushing April against the sink.

"Stay away from Mello," she said and April sighed.

"I can't stay away from him…we're lab partners," with those words Claudia's fist connected with April's jaw. April's head hit the mirror as she slid to the floor in pain. She spit out blood as Claudia stared at her hand. April's braces had cut into her skin. She grabbed April by the collar of her robe before bending down to her level.

"Mello is mine. He's always been mine."

"I don't want Mello."

"Then stay away from him," Claudia punched April again and April gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. "You're such a pain...why don't you just die?" she whispered before standing up. April stared up at her as she left only to stand up. She washed up again before hurrying to her room. She looked over her braces to see that the blood had been from her lip and not her teeth. She got dressed quickly. She placed on a blue short sleeved top, blue jeans stuffed into black knee length boots. A black necklace with a blue tear drop at the end was added before she opened her door and locked it.

"I heard you really got her," Mello listened in on Claudia and Sarah's conversation. His eyes narrowed as he listened more. He looked at Claudia's hand and noticed the cut. Her gasp echoed through the hall as he slammed her against the wall.

"Where is April?" he asked and Claudia smirked before pushing her black hair back.

"Why do you care where she is? I'm right here in front of you," she said and Mello pushed her harder. She winced as her smirk faded away. "I don't know. Last time I saw her she was in the bathroom," Mello walked away before Matt stopped him.

"She's fine…she went to dentist today. I saw her leave," he said and Mello looked away. "Why do you are so much?" Matt asked with a smirk and Mello laughed at his face.

"Only I can hurt her," Matt laughed at those words before sitting down.

"In my opinion…I think you can't stand seeing her hurt," Matt said. "You're…in a way obsessed with her…but you don't act on it," Matt's words were loud enough for Near to here as he walked pass.

"Chocolate is Mello's sweetest temptation," Mello's eyes snapped to Near as his fist clenched. Near looked Mello in the eye before turning away. "She'll be on the swing in three hours. Go and see her then."

Near walked off ignoring Mello's rage. This wasn't right…how Mello felt about the girl. He didn't want to see her hurt…yet he wanted to hurt her for making him feel this way.

April walked through the gate as Roger went inside. Her feet immediately brought her to swings as she sat down and began to swing.

"Welcome back April," April jumped at the sound of Mello's voice as he smirked at her reaction. He stood before her and she smiled at him causing his eye brow to rise. "You got them removed," he said and she nodded before she continued to swing. "You're always here…why?"

"You're asking a lot of questions today. Usually you laugh or just stare at me," he took an involuntary step back and she laughed. "I'm not stupid Mello. Why do you stare at me? Do I interest you?"

"Why would an idiot like you interest me?" he asked and she turned her face to him.

"Just like Near…who you hate, he still interests you. If he didn't interest you…you would instead just hate him…and not try to understand him. Yet everyday I see you I can tell just by the look on your face that you're wondering why he does things. Why does he sit by himself? Why does he ignore me? Why am I not better him?"

Mello grabbed April by the collar pulling her close. She stayed emotionless

looking into his eyes.

"Why aren't you scared?" he said through clenched teeth and with no emotion in her eyes she shocked him.

"I'm used to pain," he let her go slowly before stepping back. The look in her eyes had made him see her in a different way. She was the girl who would smile despite the situation. She would take anything people through at her and still smile. Now he knew…she was all a lie. She smiled to lie how she felt…if she felt.

"You're…a great liar."

"I'm glad you notice…it means you're questions are being answered about me…right?" she asked and he nodded before turning to walk away.

"Keep smiling."

"I know," she said and smiled for his benefit before going on the swing. She went back and forth, higher and higher not noticing Mello turning to watch her before disappearing into the house.

"Did you get your answers?" Near asked and Mello looked at him in realization.

"You knew all along," he said and Near nodded before starting his puzzle all over.

"Sometimes…just being calm can get you far in the world," Near looked up at Mello whose fists were clenched at his sides. "There's still time…she hasn't found her reason yet." Mello looked out the window at her. She was still swinging not caring about the world. Finally she took a glance down before shaking her head and continuing. Mello walked away silently to his room to see Matt. He smiled and Mello nodded before grabbing a bar of chocolate.

"She got her braces off."

"That's nice. I bet she looks cuter," Matt commented and Mello scoffed and sat down. He took a bite of chocolate as Matt watched him. "…You two talked?" Mello nodded and Matt saved his game quickly. He placed the hand held down before playing his play station. "She sure is something though. I wonder how long she'll last."

"She's going to live her life," Mello responded and Matt laughed.

"…Let's just hope that you can help her before she decides to, in a sense, fly away. You might not know this but she talks to you the most Mello,"

Matt's smile turned to a smirk and Mello flipped him off, "It's true. She speaks to you a lot. Shockingly she doesn't fear you." Matt continued.

"She's just a random girl."

"She's the random girl that caught your attention. She intrigues you and I know that. Is it her scent…her look…or that fact that she constantly smiles although she doesn't need to. Yeah…I can be smart when I need to."

His smile was smug as Mello threw a pillow at him, "She's just a girl Matt."

"That's not what it looks like. It's like if one day she died…you would be devastated. Mello…she seems important to you."

"It angers me how much I want to know about her okay! I mean I had thought she was just a happy go lucky girl and now I know she isn't. She's the best liar here. She fooled me all along."

He slammed his fist on his desk before sighing, "And now I can see she's going to kill her self. No one can help her."

"It's funny since Near told me that you can help her," Mello's fist grabbed Matt by his collar however Matt kept his eyes on his game. "It's not my fault she talks to you the most. She barely talks to Near and me as it is. The question of the matter is if you're going to help her."

"It's none of my business!" Mello yelled finally putting Matt down.

"Don't get mad at me because I bet today you're going to see her again and talk to her…better yet," Matt's eye lit up in excitement. "I bet you're going to beat yourself up if you don't see her again!" Matt's smug smile was directed towards Mello before he went back to his game. "Oh yeah…I won!" Matt yelled before the next stage began. Mello watched him before looking outside to see April jump off the swung in mid air. His fist tightened in the sheets before she landed and smoothed out her outfit only to walk inside.

"I rest my case you stalker," Matt said with a grin the size of America on his face. Mello could only throw a punch at Matt who dodged it with a smile.

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter. How was it? Please review and rate. :) LATER and PS you can visit under my same name to find other stories...though I only have two up....hopefully this one when it gets validated .


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANYTHING IN THE DEATH NOTE...FRANCHISE...I DO OWN MY OCs THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

well here is chapter 2...I'm not that happy with it but I guess it's ok. You learn a little more about April so..YAY ^_^. Please review and rate...fav if you want they make me criticism still accepted but not flames.

* * *

April hummed as she walked to Roger's office. He was going to assign her a project however she still didn't know who her partner would be. She's been partnered before with Matt and Near and now was wondering if Mello was next. Her heels clicked against the ground as her purple skirt moved with her around her knees. Her black blouse was short sleeved showing off her skin. She opened the door only to stare at Mello who snapped a piece of chocolate off at seeing her.

He inhaled her scent as the wind blew in from the hallway. She quickly closed the door as Roger motioned her over. She moved to stand beside Mello who took a deep breath before staring back at Roger.

"This is you're assignment due in Friday. I hope you two can work well together," he said looking directly at Mello who put a smile on his face.

"I always work well with others," April laughed before looking at him.

"Is that why last week no one could go into the library?" she asked and Mello glared at her as she smiled. "That's what happens when Mello and Near work together. But I'm sure it won't happen with us. All he can do is glare at me. Thank you Roger," she walked out the room followed by Mello.

"We can go to my room. The project deals with the influence of television on society," she said and Mello rolled his eyes.

"Stop smiling and show how you truly feel around me," her smile instantly disappeared as she looked up at him. "You even went as far as to laugh. What do you think this is…a joke?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I'm trying to act normal so people don't think I'm crazy. I know what has happened to the previous A's that were here before me. I'm the fourth generation and damn well happy about it. I'm not some suicidal person."

"Is that why you always swing?" she stopped in her tracks as he stood before her. "Everyday you swing and I catch you looking down contemplating jumping. I'm not stupid April."

"Are you stalking me Mello?" she smiled before laughing. "I've never had a stalker before. What are you going to do? Tie me up…hurt me?" she whispered close to him and he stood in shock. Her voice had changed. What had happened to the peppy voice, the one that could bring a smile to a person's face? This voice…was so…sexy.

"I've been hurt before so it doesn't matter any more," she said before stepping back and smiling. "Let's go start our project," she said and she walked with him following her.

"You're nothing but a lie."

"Let's see how long it'll last…I haven't found my reason yet."

--

She sat in her chair turning around in circles as he talked. A pen lay balanced on her noise causing his eye to twitch in annoyance. First she's a happy go lucky girl, then she's a serious girl, then she's sexy. Those different moods of her annoyed him. He thought he understood her but now he knew he didn't. He slammed his book closed catching her attention. He slouched as he sat on her bed, his elbows on his knees and head down.

"I don't understand you," he whispered. He looked up at her big chocolate eyes as she stared at his blue eyes.

"You want to understand me?" she asked and he snapped a piece of chocolate off in his mouth. "I thought you only wanted to understand Near," she asked and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't bring him up…that bastard. He's Matt's partner in their project. If he even thinks about stealing him away…I'll kill him."

"You won't kill Near. You know that without Near you would be nothing. You love a challenge. Near's you're biggest challenge and without him you have nothing." a gasp left her lips as he held her to the floor, the chair lay on the ground next to her as his hand circled her neck.

"Maybe I should tie you up…then you'll shut up," his grip on her neck tightened. "I don't need Near!" he yelled out and she looked up at him showing no emotion.

"If you're gonna tie me up then be careful, I bruise easily…you…could ask my mother," she looked out the window towards the sky. "She likes to swing too…though…not the way you think," she grabbed Mello's hand still around her neck. "Are you done…my skirt is riding up," his cheeks redden before standing up to look at her. He stared at her legs up to the tiny peak of white underwear. She stood up before fixing her clothes and setting the chair up again.

"You're mother…is dead right?"

"No…she and my father are still alive. He's the only thing keeping me…here. If he wore to die I would…but that doesn't matter. Let's get back to work."

"No…I don't feel like it," Mello sat before her as she shifted in her seat. "Who are exactly April?" he asked and April sighed.

"Where's the fun if I just tell you? How about you find out?"

"You're hard to understand. One minute you're a sweet little girl and the next you're serious. It's just…who are you really? Does the girl April really exist?" he asked and she nodded.

"She used to exist. Fine Mello…I'll tell you this much. My sister's name was April…that's why I choose it. I want to be like my sister so I can forget everything. I want to be a happy go lucky girl but I'm not. I'm not happy Mello. I haven't been truly happy in a long time," she tapped her fingers together before sighing. "That's all I'll tell you. Are you happy now?"

"No…because you're not acting like yourself normally. Stop being stupid and act like who you really are. The real you is talking to me right now…and…I like it," she stared at him as he quickly bit a piece of chocolate. His words finally sunk in before a smile slowly appeared on her face. He stared at her before looking away.

"I hope that was genuine," he muttered and she nodded soon noticing that it was a genuine smile.

"It is…thank you Mello," he sighed before standing up and grabbing his books.

"I'll see you later."

"My sister…would've liked you Mello. You made her big sister finally smile," she said as he paused before nodding slowly and closing the door. He walked down the hall before reaching the boy dorms. He walked into his room thankful to see Matt already at his computer. His hand gripped his shoulder looking at the work he was doing.

"How about a little break?" he asked and Matt sighed before looking up at him with his blue eyes holding confusion.

"What do you want me to do now?" he asked and Mello laughed before sitting on the bed next to him.

"I want you to find out about any deaths near the time April joined Wammy's," he lay back on the bed as Matt smirked before the sounds of the keyboard was only heard in the room. He searched for deaths during the year April had joined and then zeroed the search to April.

"A girl named April was killed long ago and sources say that her mother was put on trial but not enough evidence was shown to prove she was behind her daughter's death. However her other daughter whose name will not be mentioned based on legal reasons was placed in an orphanage due to evidence of abuse," Matt read aloud and Mello sighed before looking at the picture of April. Her hair was pale brown and her eyes a bright blue. With a grin that could rival anyone she screamed innocence.

"She was cute," Matt's voice brought Mello out of his gaze. "I guess her name is homage towards her little sister," Mello nodded before taking another chocolate out and taking a small bite.

"She says her father is the only thing holding her here."

"Well maybe he is the one powerless in their relationship. It's kind of shocking if you ask me. Maybe there is something else hidden in this story of her life." Matt replied before turning his computer off. He sat next to Mello before smiling. "You'll find out soon...after all…you're her partner this week. Have fun with her ok?" Mello nodded before looking out the window at April. She was at her swing again going back and forth, higher and higher.

"She hasn't found her reason," Mello whispered.

"Maybe she won't need a reason," Matt replied with a smile of his own looking out the window at her.

* * *

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANYTHING IN THE DEATH NOTE...FRANCHISE...I DO OWN MY OCs THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

This is Chapter 3....I guess it's kind of a filler....not sure...maybe...maybe not __ __ Anyway I would like to say thank you to my readers and anyone who has favorited or reveiwed this story. I'm glad you all like it and hope you like this chapter. If there is any mistake tell me and I'll fix it...easy right...hah...-_-..uhhhh...OH and the reason this story is rated M is because of part two. This is Part one and I will announce Part Two...when it happens....yeah...LATERZ ^_^.

* * *

It was midday and April and Mello sat in his room working on their project as Matt played video games. He had already worked in the morning so he could relax during midday. April's fingers moved quickly over the keyboard typing away as Mello watched pointing out information she should add or remove. He took in a deep breathe as the sent of chocolate swam around him.

"I swear sometimes I think you're smelling me," she suddenly said and Matt held back a laugh as Mello pushed her slightly.

"Shut up and pay attention. Only a stalker would do that shit. Look here…this paragraph isn't needed. It's like it's just an extra space on the paper that doesn't lead to our conclusion. Delete it."

"Are you sure?" she asked highlighting the paragraph. Mello was a higher rank then her so she shouldn't ask question but still the paragraph seemed fine. Matt glanced over as his eyes quickly read the paragraph and one the before it.

"I think he's right," he said looking back at his game. "It seems like it isn't needed by what the paragraph before it says," she looked at him noticing him rubbing his eyes.

"You should get some type of covering for your game or your eyes will go bad," she said and he smiled before playing his game again. She sighed before pressing the delete key on her keyboard and typing what Mello was saying. It wasn't long until they finished. She quickly saved it over before handing the disk over to Mello. He placed it in a case before setting it in his dresser. She stretched before standing up.

"It's finally done so I guess I won't be talking to you huh?" she asked and Mello nodded causing her eyes to go to her feet before she nodded and smiled catching his and Matt's eyes. "Okay well I should go now…later!" she said opening the door only for Mello to grab her shoulder.

"Of course we'll still talk," he said rolling his eyes and taking a bite of chocolate. He swallowed it before talking again. "Don't put on a fake smile just to hide how you truly feel. See you tomorrow."

She stared at him before nodded and leaving their room. Mello sighed and sat on his bed slouching and eating chocolate.

"She used it like a defense mechanism. She was sad that you acknowledged not talking to her anymore and went into another personality. Frankly…I didn't know she could switch it up that quickly."

"How was it…seeing the true her?" Mello asked and Matt smiled before quickly tapping more buttons on his handheld.

"It was nice to see the real her. I have to admit that at first it was like meeting a new person. The personality I was used to didn't seem to exist when she was here. More importantly…she seemed to smile a genuine smile around you. You're getting through to her Mello."

"I'm just talking to her Matt," he said looking away out the window. It was a nice day outside but most of the kids were inside watching a cartoon marathon on television. He went to his desk taking a seat and going online but the internet couldn't hold his attention for long. He sighed before drumming his fingers against the desk. The sound of chocolate snapping in his hands went in and out of his ears. The taste of chocolate on his tongue reminded him of April just the thought of her scent brought a smile onto his face.

"Sweet," he whispered and Matt glanced over to him with a slight smile before looking back at his game.

--

Night had come quickly and the time was half pass 10 o'clock. April walked to her room with a couple of strawberries in her hand eating them slowly to savor the taste. Her feet hit the ground softly causing only noises to be over heard. When two girls stepped in front of her she stared at them recognizing Claudia and her friend. Her feet stepped back as Claudia glared at her.

"You were with Mello today at dinner…right?" she asked and April took another step back watching their movements. "He…he didn't even let me sit with him today…because you were there. This time he won't know I hurt you."

With those words the strawberries scattered on the floor as April ran. He feet pounded against the pavement as they chased after her. You can handle them. Her mind screamed at her those thoughts but she shook her head. She couldn't be herself…she had to be like her sister. The more she was herself…the harder it was to stay. She took a sharp turn pushing people out of the way catching a glimpse of Linda. There eyes met for a second before she disappeared into the hall way Claudia following after her.

"This isn't good," Linda whispered before walking quickly out of the room. She walked through the hallways quickly trying not to gain attention from others before she reached his room. Her knocks were urgent and rushed and finally Matt opened the door with his handheld in his hand as always.

"What's up Linda?" he asked not even looking at her and she took a deep breath.

"They're chasing April!" she yelled out and Mello looked over his shoulder, chocolate half way to his mouth before he stood up. He walked to the door before leaning towards Linda.

"Who is after April?' he asked as his eyes narrowed causing Matt to step back. Linda quickly provided what she had seen and the chocolate turned to crumbs in Mello's hand. Pieces fell to the floor before he pushed pass Linda. "I'm gonna kill them," he said before Matt went to look in a different direction thanking Linda.

--

April pushed against Claudia's friend who held her down as Claudia appeared before her. The bathroom door was locked so no one could enter as they pushed her into the shower. Icy cold water met her body causing her eyes to go wide as they laughed punching her gut. She coughed lightly before pushing them back. Claudia's claws grabbed at her hair pulling it causing their faces to go close.

"I hate you," Claudia sneered and April smiled.

"I hate you too," she said with a soft laugh before a slap was rewarded for her comment. Her hand smashed against the tiles of the wall before she slid down the wall.

"Mello's not here to save you now April," Claudia and her friend laughed before the door slammed open. Matt sat on the ground with a screwdriver in his hand as Mello stood at the door. He moved into the room as Claudia and her friend backed up.

"Where the fuck is April?!" he yelled and they pointed at April who stared up at Mello in shock. He turned off the water before telling her to wait. Claudia smiled at Mello who only walked closer to them. His hands reached out and grabbed her as her friend ran only for Matt to grab her. Mello turned the water on freezing cold and pushed Claudia in, ripping a piece of her shirt off. He closed the shower door before tying the cloth around the handle locking the door.

"I'm sure you won't be bothering April again," Matt said doing the same to her friend before Mello helped April up. "I'll go back to the room. Are you okay April?"

"Yeah…thanks you guys," she said before Mello took her back to her room. They walked in silence gaining a few stares before the sound of her door locking broke the silence.

"Why didn't you fight back?" he asked and she sighed before turning him around.

"Don't look," she said and he nodded as the sound of her clothes hitting the floor caused his cheeks to redden. The water had only made her scent more noticeable. "I…couldn't be myself around them." She wrapped the towel around her body before sitting on the bed. "I just…let it happen. It would be over soon so I thought…don't fight back. Besides…if I did…I would get in trouble."

She laughed and Mello turned around only to see her in a towel. He took a deep breath before sitting next to her.

"Why didn't you put clothes on?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I dry my hair before putting clothes on," she said and smoothed her hair back as Mello took a deep breath in her scent clouding his mind. He held his head in his hand as April stared at him in confusion. She leaned towards him more. "Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded before he looked up at her. He froze noticing how close they were before he quickly stood up and left without a word. She stared at the door before shaking her head and turning the lock on the door.

--

"Beautiful," he whispered in the hallway running his hands through his hair. He was a boy going through puberty and having a girl in only a towel didn't help. However that wasn't the only reason. The scent of rich chocolate was getting to him and he couldn't take it anymore. Once the thoughts of how she would taste entered his mind he knew he had to leave. He arrived in his room moments later to have Matt arch an eyebrow at him.

"You're cheeks are pink," he commented and Mello ignored him before collapsing on his bed. "Are you okay Mello….what happened?" he asked.

"I'm alright…I just…need to calm down," he said and Matt smiled before turning the lights off.

"She looks great wet huh Mello?" Matt asked before a pillow collided with his face. Mello groaned in annoyance as Matt's laughter filled the room before slowly dying down. His eyes slowly closed before dreams filled his mind.

* * *

WOOOOO CHOCOLATE...hmmm...I'm going to listen to Chocolate Disco by Perfume...I LOVE THEM WOOOO....look up electro world by Perfume on youtube...i like techno.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANYTHING IN THE DEATH NOTE...FRANCHISE...I DO OWN MY OCs THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

This is Chapter 4 and thank you to everyone who reads this story. Even if I get no reviews since people add this story to their aleart list I know I have readers which makes me smile...ask my friends when i tell them someone has put the story on alert...i get really hyped...:D...anyway...I do like reviews too soo please review. I like hearing what people have to say about the story and if I have any errors so I can fix it. ^_^

* * *

The heels of April's boots clicked against the floor as she walked outside. She didn't look back when feeling the hateful stare of Claudia. She reached the swing before taking a seat. She held the chains with her inside elbow having wrapped her arm around it. In her hand was a camera that she got ready before swinging. When she reached high enough she would take a photo loving the effect of motion it hand on it. She smiled before her eyes seemed to go vacant.

_"A photographer will get you nowhere"_

_"Ungrateful child…be something of worth in this family"_

_"Give me this piece of shit!" the sound of screams surrounded them as the camera crashed to the floor along with April._

"M…Mom?" April whispered as she looked at the ground. She swung faster and faster, her body getting high and higher as the ground seemed to call to her. She began to slip as she reached the highest only for her father and Mello's face to show up.

_"Never give up Sweetie," her father smiled down at her before patting her head._

_"The real you is talking to me right now…and…I like it,"_

A small gasp left her lips before her fingers held the chains tight. She had never gone that high before, if she had fallen with a turn she could've broken her neck but hearing them in her head had stopped her. She stared that strap hung around her neck before she slowly took it from around her neck. Her eyes stared at it before tears began to fall. She hung her head down low before a voice caught her attention. She looked up at Mello who stared at her. He bit a small piece of chocolate off before he held his hand out.

"You're such an idiot," he said and she grabbed his hand as they took the back door. He walked with her silently to her room before closing the door. She sat on the bed as he pulled her desk chair up to her, sitting forward with his head hung low. His blonde hair fell around him before he looked at her with his blue eyes. Her eyes quickly looked some where else before his teeth grinded together and her papers flew onto the floor his hand having caused the mess.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" he yelled and she brought her arms around her body. "Do you realize that people were watching?!" he said and she shook his head. "Of course you weren't paying attention. Why the hell did you even think about jumping? If you turn right it's your neck that breaks first!" he yelled and she looked back him before pushing him back.

"I know that Mello!" she yelled and he pushed her making her fall back on the bed.

"Do you have any idea why you would even do that?!" he grabbed her collar pulling her up slightly. "Nothing can be that bad for you to want to kill yourself," he said and April looked off at her camera.

"I was thinking about my mom and everything she would do and say to me," she whispered and Mello slowly let her go as her fingers traced her camera. "I love photography Mello…and she didn't approve. I can still remember the words she would say…the pain I would feel."

"Was it that bad?" he asked and she sat up. "Was it so bad that you want to kill yourself?"

"I stayed alive for her…for April…and my dad but…sometimes I just want it to end," she whispered before smiling. "But then…I saw my dad and…I grabbed the chains," she stared at Mello not mentioning he had also helped in his own way. He ran his hand through his hair before looking at her camera. "What?" she asked and he lifted it up.

"Show me your pictures…I'll be the judge if you're good or not," he said with a smirk and she smiled just a bit, enough that was barely noticeable before she opened her closet and picked only one book to show him. He quickly flipped through the book. Some pictures were black and white while others were colors and all were taken in Wammy's. Then his hand slowly traced a picture. She had been in the right spot to create the illusion of Matt, Near and himself hanging out when in reality Matt and Mello were sitting on a sofa while Near who was in front of them by several feet were playing with his puzzles.

"It's a great illusion huh?" she asked and he pushed her back lightly causing a small giggle to leave her lips. "I trust you a lot Mello," she finally said when he closed the book and he raised an eyebrow at her before she leaned back in the bed.

"What you trying to do?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just saying I trust you…thanks for being there for me Mello," she said and he nodded before staring at her. She caught his look before smiling. "Is everything okay?" she asked and he nodded before standing up. His hand slowly swept through her hair before he stood up.

"Are you okay now?" he asked and she nodded before going up to him. She leaned in kissing his cheek lightly.

"My real name is Aidan," she whispered causing his eyes to open wide. She quickly turned her back to him, a blush dusting her cheeks lightly as her eyes darted around the room, the silence getting to her until arms wrapped around her lightly. Lips grazed her neck for just a second causing a shiver to go down her spine. _Why does it feel so good?_ She thought as a small sigh left her lips.

"My name is Mihael," Mello whispered before he kissed her cheek lightly and walked out of the room quickly. Her heart beat fast before she collapsed on the bed. Her cheeks had gone red completely before she placed her hands on her face.

"I wasn't expecting that," she whispered before looking up at her ceiling. A grin slowly found its way onto her face before she covered her eyes with her arms. "Why…did it feel so good?" she finally asked remembering the way his lips felt on her skin.

--

Mello slammed his door causing Matt to look up in shock before staring at Mello's face. His face had gone red causing Matt to cover his mouth hiding his laughter.

"Are you okay Mello?" he struggled to say and Mello slowly nodded before sitting on his bed. He ripped open another chocolate taking a bite of chocolate before sighing at the taste. April had tasted like chocolate…just a faint taste but it made him want more.

"She told me he real name," he whispered causing Matt to pause his game and actually give Mello his full attention.

"WHAT?!" he yelled out loud and Mello raised his hand before looking the other way.

"I told her mine too," he confirmed remembering the way she felt in his arms.

"Then what happened?!" Matt asked clearly remembering how red Mello had been when he entered the room. Mello looked away from him before laying down.

"Nothing happened," he whispered and Matt sighed before going back to his game.

"When you two have sex tell me," he said only for a pillow to hit the back of his head. He groaned causing Mello to crack a smile. Then his thoughts went back to April. The way she sighed when he touched her edged him on. The temptation was too much for him…and he wanted more.

* * *

Anyway you see that their relationship has increased but I didn't want them to increase cause right now April doesn't even know who she feels and Mello doesn't understand his feelings towards her. What Mello is mostly feeling is lust towards her. He does think of her as a friend and cares about her but when ever he gets a feeling towards her he associates it with lust. Which I find is sad...but I won't rush anything like...ooooh...i love her...i love her soo much. NO...not yet. Sorry.

And yay now everyone knows what April is best at and wants to pursue in life...PHOTOGRAPHY. YAYYYY...Please review and have a great day.

Mello:...You talk alot

Me:...oh bite me. -_-

Mello:....oh shut up

Me:..oh I actually meant for you to bite me why does April get all the action and not me

April:...I'm the love interest O_o duh~ ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANYTHING IN THE DEATH NOTE...FRANCHISE...I DO OWN MY OCs THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

This is Chapter 5 and sorry for the long wait and short chapter I hope you all like it though. And thanks to one of my reviews I came to realize that...Matt is the person who usually has the last piece of dialogue in each chapter. It could be funny or insightful...either way he gets the last word in...in a way. ANYWHO...ummm..school is starting wednesday for me and this whole week whenever one of my friends mentioned school I yelled at them for even saying that word XD oh well. Summer comes...and..and it...goes T_T....HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT SUMMER AND I HOPE NO ONE GETS INVOLVED IN DRAMA...cause we don't need that. ^_^

* * *

April stood along with Linda blowing up balloons for a birthday party for Claudia. It was a tradition to have a party whenever it was someone's birthday. No matter how much she hated it…she had to help. She sighed before pumping another balloon full of air and handing it to Linda who tied it with a pretty ribbon.

"Are you okay April?" she asked concerned and April nodded only to flinch when a crash was rewarded to their ears. They looked behind them to see Mello, Matt and Near collapsed under the wait of chairs.

"Are you a fucking idiot Near?!" Mello yelled and Near stood up twirling his hair in his hand. "This is all your damn fault!" he stood knocking over every chair once again as Matt groaned under the weight.

"Uh…guys?" he whispered but no one heard him as Mello started to yell in Nears face. "I hate this place," Matt groaned out loud before letting his face fall to the ground. April laughed at the sight catching Linda's attention. She walked over to help Matt up who was very grateful. With a smile she helped him get Mello away from Near. Linda pondered the situation before her eyes only for April to come back with a smile still on her face.

"You and Mello have gotten close," she quickly said and the balloon that was hooked to the pump flew into the air releasing air around everyone. A loud apology came from April and everyone sighed going back to work.

"He's a nice friend," she said quietly and Linda nodded tying more ribbons around each balloon that was handed to her. "Why do you ask?" April whispered and Linda smiled before glancing over to Mello.

"You just…seem happier now April. I'm glad you're still with us. Now let's hurry up so we can all go and get dressed."

April nodded handing her more balloons. With each balloon she glanced over to Mello who after a few glances finally saw her. He smiled causing her cheeks to redden slightly and a smile to adorn her face. Things were turning out right.

--

April combed her hair before letting it fall down. She quickly put on a white sleeveless dress that clung to her torso only to fall loosely from her waist to her knees. Two layers of blue fabric were under the skirt to add lift. She put on white boots and grabbed a present she had to get.

"Are you ready yet?" Mello asked knocking on her door. He wore what he usually wore everyday except had decided to wear to a black and grey striped dress shirt. He rolled the sleeves up leaning against the wall just as the door opened.

"I'm ready," April said walking ahead of him not noticing his stunned face. He quickly caught up to her walking behind her noticing the small curves she was developing. His eyes took in the way her hips moved as a sigh left his lips. She just had to always look good to him. "Are you okay Mello?" she asked looking back at him and he nodded before grabbing her hand and dragging her forward.

"We have to hurry so we can yell surprise," he said dragging her faster. The rushed into the room just as everyone turned off the lights. Claudia walked inside already knowing what would happen.

"Why is this room so dark?" she jokingly said turning off the lights only for everyone to yell surprise. She screamed in fake horror before jumping up and down in happiness. April stared emotionless at Claudia as everyone wished her a happy birthday. April really couldn't care less. The music began and Claudia quickly walked up to Mello who stood with Matt talking.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked batting her eyelashes. However Mello didn't acknowledge that she was there. With an angry pout she stomped her right foot and placed her hand on her hip. "I asked you a question Mello," she yelled and he finally looked at her.

"Fuck off," he said before turning back to Matt. He obviously didn't like Claudia but Claudia wasn't the type to give up. She roughly grabbed Mello's arm causing his glare to worsen. "You just can't take the hint can you?" he asked through his clenched teeth.

"Dance with me now," she whispered and he took his arm from her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't punch you for touching me right now," Mello crossed his arms obviously annoyed with her but she flipped her hair back and crossed her own arms.

"I'm the birthday girl…and if you touch me Roger will have you in detention for weeks," She motioned over to Roger who watched the seen with narrowed eyes. "I'm only asking for one dance…and who knows…you might like it," she smiled just a little placing her fingers on his chest. "Just one dance…for the birthday girl?" she edged him on moving closer as if they were about to dance until April walked by with Linda. She nodded listening to Linda talk before she saw the scene before her eyes. Her gaze turned sad before a grin replaced it much to Mello's anger. She was doing it again…hiding how she truly felt and it down right pissed him off when she did. He pushed pass Claudia who yelled out her protest to him.

"Just leave him be. He wouldn't have danced with you anyway," Matt walked away with a wave of his hand going to the refreshment table.

"What the hell was that?" Mello asked April stepping in front of her quickly. "Linda leave us alone," he said looking at Linda and April nodded as Linda moved away watching them slowly.

"What are you talking about Mello?" she asked crossing her arms and he pushed his fingers through his hair clearly annoyed before grabbing her cheeks. Her eyes widened and he pulled them up putting a forced smile on her face.

"I'm talking about this!" he said letting it go as she rubbed her now red cheeks. "I hate when you hide how you feel it just…ticks me off," he said clenching and unclenching his fists.

"What you want me to do then? Tell you that I hated the fact that she touched you?!" she whispered to him poking at his chest. He stayed quiet as she turned her head away from him, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"That's what I wanted to here," he sighed before pulling her to him. "I don't normally dance…but I'll dance with you just this once…never again," he said and she smiled up at him.

"I like this," she said and he looked down at her before kissing her forehead. "Mello?" she asked and his lips fell on hers, the faint taste of chocolate lingering on their lips. He came back up as she stood still frozen in shock. With a shaky sigh leaving his lips he kissed her again, holding her tighter to him. How could she make him feel this way? He didn't know the answer but he did know that he wanted more…much more. How much did he feel about her? He knew that he thought of her as a friend but had that changed? He didn't know the answers but all he knew was that he didn't want to let her go. He didn't want the feeling of holding her and their lips pressed together to end.

"Well this is quite the sight isn't it Matt?" Near asked watching the scene before them. Matt nodded smiling before looking at the lights surrounding everyone.

"You think they'll realize that they have feelings for each other soon?" Matt asked taking a drink of his fruit punch and Near shook his head.

"Knowing Mello…it'll be too late when he realizes his feelings," Near commented before standing. He twirled a strand of his hair just as April quickly walked pass them. Her face was completely red as Matt's grin grew wider.

"Had fun there April?" he taunted and she flipped him off causing laughter to erupt from him. With a sigh he leaned back farther in the chair. He waved at Mello who sat with his head in his hands as if contemplating what he had just did. "I hope you realize soon Mello," he whispered to himself before getting up and walking away leaving the birthday party behind.

* * *

That was Chapter 5. If you have any questions just ask me. ^_^ ....NO THEY WILL NOT START DATING Im just saying that now so people dont tell me that I'm rushing anything. ...hmmmm...I think I should finish this story before posting another one but...IDK...OHHHHH an dby the way...if you haven't played the game THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU play it. IT IS JUST..WOOOOOOOOOOW...I LOOOOOOOOOVED IT...couldn't put it down really. PLUS IT HAS A GREAT SOUNDTRACK. ^_^ That's all for me. ForgetfulMemories over and out~~ ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANYTHING IN THE DEATH NOTE...FRANCHISE...I DO OWN MY OCs THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

This is CHAPTER 6...wooo i updated quickly...i hope this chapter is good though i feel mean writing what I wrote but hey...I'm the author. I write what i want to write. If their are any mistakes please tell me so I can fix it. ^_^ And for everyone who faved and reviewed thank you all sooo much. You all make me happy ^_^.

* * *

Wrapper after wrapper lay discarded around the room, Matt watching the show right before his eyes. Ever since the party a few days ago April was obviously…and skillfully avoiding him. Now…Mello loved chocolate…everyone knew that fact. However when something pissed him off to no agree his addiction grew ten times worse.

"Mello…you need to calm down. I'm surprised you haven't popped a zit yet," Matt lightly laughed before flinching at the glare he received from Mello. "I was just kidding Mello," he added and Mello groaned before looking outside. April was still no where to be found. "I'm sure you'll find her…just look for her in the most obvious place you would never look," Matt smiled until Mello threw a wrapper at him.

"I checked the swing and her room," he said angrily before standing. "This is why girls piss me off so much. They freak out over the tiniest of things."

"Mello…you kissed her," Matt's bluntness didn't make the situation any better. "I'm just saying that some girls might get shy when that happens," he concluded before turning on his game and playing. The sounds of guns and race cars clouded the sound of Mello slamming the door shut.

"Is it wrong to say that I want to do it again?" he questioned quickly to himself before shaking his head and turning only for his body to freeze at the voice behind him.

"It's not wrong. It's just a male's primal need and seeing that you're going through puberty it could be confusing right now," Near stated and Mello turned to look at him. His eye twitched before his eyes narrowed the pale boy before him.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked crossing his arms and Near smiled before walking pass him.

"She's locked up in her room…pick her lock…and you'll get in there," with those words alone Near turned down the hall, the sound of his feet hitting the floor. Mello took a while to process the information Near had given him. What game was Near playing?

"I have no time for this!" he yelled running to April's room.

--

Music played in the background as April worked on a photo she had taken yesterday. Her door was locked so no one could enter…most importantly Mello. Just the thought of him was enough for a blush to appear on her cheeks.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she whispered remembering the kiss. "Stop thinking about it!" she yelled before saving her work and turning her computer off. When she turned her music off too she heard the noise. Her head snapped towards the door shock evident on her features.

"That's not him," she whispered only for the door to burst open revealing Mello with a pissed off look to his already handsome features. He looked at her only to walk in, the door locking behind him. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked standing up and he raised a hand to silence her before sitting in the chair she had abandoned.

"Sit down," he said pointing to her bed in front of him but she stood her ground crossing her arms. "I said…sit the fuck down," he whispered looking up at her through his bangs. Her heart fluttered before she finally listened to him.

"Why did you come here?" she whispered rubbing her hand over her left arm. She had already gone into her nervous state much to Mello's annoyance.

"Stop being nervous, there is nothing to be nervous about," he said and she nodded but it didn't help. "You…know we have to talk right?" he finally said and she shifted around in her seat until he looked at her, his blue eyes burning into her brown ones. "You're not making this easy for me April. I don't even understand how I feel." She stared at him in shock only to take a deep breath.

"I…I'm not sure either," she said but deep down she knew it was a lie. She knew that she felt a way about Mello…but the question now was how much. He got up to sit directly next to her, turning her face to his he stared into her eyes.

"Why did you avoid me?" he finally asked and she saw a flicker of anger flash through his eyes but it was as if he didn't want it to show…as if he didn't want to frighten her. "Answer the question before I lose my patience," he quickly said almost gripping her face tightly.

"…Mello…you kissed me," she said, bluntly much to Mello's annoyance. His eyes twitched slightly and she shook her head. "I didn't know how to face you because…I…liked it," she finally said blushing causing Mello to feel her face go hot. He seemed to freeze when she said that causing her to get restless. "Can you just respond Mello?!" she finally yelled and his lips slammed against hers causing her eyes to widen before slowly closing. Their lips moved together as he pulled her closer.

"So sweet," he muttered against her lips letting his tongue flicker out to her bottom lip before realization of the situation hit him and he pushed her away and stood up. He breathed hard as he paced the room back and forth, April watching him from the bed. "Do you see what you do to me?!" he finally yelled running his hand through his hair. " I don't even understand this fucking feelings," he finally whispered and she stood up before he held his hand up.

"Mello?" she questioned raising an eyebrow and he shook his head.

"A part of me blames this on puberty and another part of me is just…confused," he finally said. "All I know is that I want to kiss you…touch you…everything," he walked to her touching her cheek lightly. "Everything about you draws me in…and it's maddening. How can one girl cause me to act this way?" he whispered before moving in close to her. "The way you react doesn't make it any better. The way you smell…the way you taste…all so sweet," he kissed her lightly fighting himself not to kiss her again.

"What?" she asked and he shook his head. "I don't understand. What you're describing…is physical." She finally said looking down.

"I guess it is…but you interest me to now end. I don't want you to get hurt…I don't want you to cry. I want you to be yourself…I just don't know," he said leaning against the wall. She walked closer to him placing her hand on his chest. "W…What are you doing?" he asked and she looked up to him.

"Mello…is what you feel lust…or something else?" she finally asked and he froze as she brought his face down to kiss him. He wanted to pull away…no…scratch that…his mind said pull away but his body said no. He pulled her closer kissing her more, instincts taking over as he held her against his body. If it felt good…he did it and what felt good right now was her. It was crazy…the way the emotions in the room were going wild.

"Mello?" she questioned but he silenced her kissing her again. She made a noise of protest trying to speak and he did…but his lips didn't leave her body. They moved to her neck just wanting contact and she closed her eyes at the feeling. "Lust," she whispered and he froze pushing her back roughly. "What was that for?!" she yelled and he glared at her.

"You make it seem like I'm just using you!" he yelled and she tilted her head to the side before narrowing her eyes.

"I'm just saying what I think! We don't understand our feelings and right now it seems like what you're feeling is lust."

"How do you know?" he asked and she sighed causing his anger to rise. "What if I do have feelings?" he yelled and she looked up at him.

"Then tell me Mello…tell me how you feel," she demanded and he looked away.

"I can't…not now," he said and she nodded moving her hair back. "With everything going on like the Kira case and ranking…I can't tell you…because frankly April…it'll be a distraction," he whispered before opening the door of her room. "This never happened right?" he asked and she nodded.

"This…never happened," she whispered and the door closed behind her, Mello her alone not noticing the tears running down her face. She fell on her bed as silent tears fell. "April," she said calling out to her sister who had died. "Why does this happen to me?' she whispered. She stayed in bed falling asleep with a tear streaked face not knowing that an event would change her life.

--

"Today the body of Charles Roberts was found dead at his and his wife's home. Right now we have the wife shown to the right as a culprit. With no other leads the police have looked into their past to find that they had lost their daughter April Roberts long ago…their other daughter whose name can not be disclosed is found to be in an orphanage due to child abuse. More of this story at 11."

Mello stared at the television in complete silence as people watched until one boy spoke up.

"They…they look like April…our April,"

* * *

AWWWWWW....it never happened he says. Yeah well I think deep down Mello has an idea of how he feels but he doesn't want to tell April. I mean...you're in Wammy's with a competitive orphanage...to have a girlfriend in the picture would complicate things. OH WELL...and the ending...hmmm...could this single part one coming to an end soon *mock horror* THAT MEANS WE'LL BE ENTERING THE MANGA AND ANIME SOON...O...M...G :D well...school wednesday but I'll try to update soon. LATERZ....oh and has anyone seen Demyx Time before...looooooove the show ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANYTHING IN THE DEATH NOTE...FRANCHISE...I DO OWN MY OCs THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

This is CHAPTER 7 and sorry for the slowwwwwwwwwwwww update. If you check my fanfiction homepage and go to where it says BLOG then you can see information as to what I'm doing, reasons I might not update and stuff like that. I might even give shout outs that way...or have a section called shoutouts....oh well. If I can't update a full story I'm sure to update that so check if you can. Also I hope this wasn't rushed...oh well...the chapter after this will be the end of part one so part two begins in chapter...9 I think....yeah that makes sense. Review and Fav is what I say~~...

* * *

April woke up the next day having eaten breakfast in silence. Not many talked to her causing her to get suspicious. They was something going on that they weren't telling her. She reached the playroom and everyone went quiet until Claudia walked up to her.

"…You have a few days off from me…be glad for that at least," she whispered walking past her and April looking at her in confusion before walking towards Matt.

"What's going on?" she asked and he opened his mouth to speak only to look away at the last minute. "Matt?" she asked worrying and he shook his head only too look up at Roger who entered the room. "You should go," he said pushing her towards Roger.

"Bring your best friend with you," he said and April shook her head.

"I…don't remember any best friends," she whispered being lead away by Roger. Mello watched from afar as his heart clenched at her comment. She had taken what he told her to heart…much to his hidden disappointment. He bit a piece of chocolate off only for it to drop from his hands at the scream. Everyone looked up only for Linda to run off.

"What are you doing here?" Near asked twirling a strand of hair in his hand. Mello stared at the pale boy sitting on the white tiled floor. "Isn't she important to you?" he asked again and Mello shrugged his shoulders. "You may not understand how you feel…but others do. Go on to her," he finally said going back to his game. Matt nodded placing the goggles she had gotten him on his face. He smiled urging Mello to go on and with a sigh he walked out of the room casually only to run forward. He sprinted down the halls as April burst through the door Linda clinging on to her.

"We can't leave you alone!" she yelled and April tried to push her off. Her hands dug into Linda's skin too blinded by the information given to her.

"Get the fuck off of me!" she yelled and she finally got free only to run into Mello's body. He held her still as she stared at him in shock. Her face was tear streaked with fresh tears still falling, her eyes blood shot and her body shaking against his. "…Let…me…go," she muttered trying to get free and he shook his head.

"You can't be left alone," he said and she shook her head.

"I won't kill myself!" she said and he saw her eyes flicker to the left causing his grip on her to tighten. "Why do you care huh?!" she yelled and he knee jammed up but he closed his leg in time to dodge her knee. Her body twisted bringing them to the ground as her sobs grew violent. "Just let me go! Forget me Mello…just like yesterday," she finally whispered and his hands lost their grip allowing her to run away. He sighed before running after her. She took sharp turns running up the stairs. Her heart beat fast as she burst through the door leading to the roof. She reached the edge looking down as thoughts raced through her mind. The wind blew across her blowing her hair in different directions.

"April?" Mello asked and she turned around backing up a little as he held his arm out. "Don't move," he said looking at the edge.

"What the hell do you want?" she said and he shook his head remembering the scene from a previous A…their body sprawled on the floor as their blood slowly leaked out only this time he saw April's body and he shook his head. He never wanted to see that happen. "Can't you just let me go…let me go Mello please," she whispered as her hands held her face.

"I can't let you go April…do you have any idea how stupid this is?!" he yelled walking closer to her slowly. She stepped back shaking her head as her foot reached the edge. "April!" he yelled and she looked up at him.

"Think about this! Would your father want this to happen? What about your sister? Don't you have any reasons to stay?!" he asked and she laughed catching him off guard.

"I used to until he told me to forget everything that ever happened!" she yelled and he froze staring at her. "I had a reason…I finally had a reason to stay…not to leave," she collapsed to the ground as more tears fell. "Then you took it from me," she whispered and he walked over to her.

"I…I didn't know," she snapped her head up to him staring into his blue eyes.

"That's just it…you don't know anything Mello," she said looking over the edge.

"I'll jump after you," he said and she glanced up at him before he looked at her. "If I was your reason…then…how do you feel about me?" he asked and she slowly stood as people crowded outside watching them. She turned back to him staring into his eyes then at her shoes.

"I…won't jump," she whispered and he smirked.

"You didn't answer my question," he whispered walking closer to her. "Don't move," he whispered and everyone watched the scene right before their eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"If you don't answer my questions…I'm going to kiss you…in front of everyone…so answer it," his fingers brushed through her hair lightly.

"I…don't really know," he laughed lightly at her answer. "I know I care about you more then a friend but…I don't know how much," he nodded before signaling to everyone she was okay. "I'm going to be watched like a hawk now aren't I?" she asked and he sat down silently asking her to follow him.

"Tell me about yourself," he asked and she raised one of her eyebrows as he rolled his eyes. "Look…I'm being nice so you better do as I say," he said with a smirk and she rolled her very own eyes before smiling.

"I'm a spring child…and as you know I love photography. My father got me into it when I was five years old. It was when I used to be happy in my life. My sister April was into dance and I was forced to take it with her due to her shyness with others. My mother didn't like us sending much time having fun…and her and my father's relationship was already going down hill. I just wish I saw it all happen sooner."

"It wasn't your fault," Mello said and she smiled before shaking her head.

"If I didn't leave that day…she wouldn't have been mad and…April would still be here. I wouldn't be using her name today…or any other day," she pulled her knees close to her body looking away from Mello.

"I think it has your ups. You met Matt, Linda and me," he said and she nodded with a small blush against her cheeks. "…And you met Near," he whispered looking away.

"Do I…really have to forget?" she asked and he sighed before leaning over to kiss her lightly.

"You're an idiot," he stood walking away silently wanting her to follow. She sat still before blushing and following him. A smile graced her face as she looked towards the sky. Maybe things were finally changing. They walked calmly into the house as Roger grabbed her by the hand.

"We need to talk," he said and Mello stepped in front of him. "Mello please go and play with the others," he ordered and Mello shook his head.

"I'll watch her…she's my friend," he said and April held his hand as they walked into Roger's room discussing her visit to a court hearing. April would finally see her mother again.

"You're name will not be shown to the public. All you have to do is answer a few questions. It's in a few weeks so you'll be leaving soon," he said and Mello stared at April who twisted in her seat every few words. When asked who would share a room with her until she was  
"well enough" Mello quickly said Linda would. Of course Linda wouldn't be in April's room that night. He lead her out of the room and she stared at his hand.

"Friends?" she asked and he nodded.

"Friends," he whispered and she grinned a true smile before pulling him forward as they ran. "Where are we going?" he asked in slight confusion and she said no words only continuing to run.

"…She's finally found her reason," Near said standing up with his puzzle in hand. He smiled slightly walking to his room as Matt watched them on the swing outside.

"Back and forth, higher and higher," Matt whispered as April laughed having Mello push her on the swings. With a flick of his thumb the game turned on singling a new beginning…a new chapter arising.

* * *

FYI...this chapter was shorter then the last so sorry...the next chapter might also be short but I'll try to make it up with you all. Also at the end of this story I will be taking requests for any type of scene you all want so you can start thinking of things you want to see...and I will also post the story that inspired me to write this. i wrote the story on my deviantart so if you go there..you can also see it but mind you..all of this is AFTER this story is completed and each added chapter will say Extra: (insert person who gave idea). ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE SERIES SO YEAH

CHAPTER 8 and im soo sorry once again ive been doing papers and finals and...i still have papers to do but I'm posting anyway so there Um...MERRY CHRISTMAS I HOPE YOU HAVE GREAT HOLIDAYS YAY =^_^= review and fav please

* * *

Her fingers moved nervously against the car seat as they drove to the court house. She had been away from Whammy for a few weeks now as a witness against her mother. She sighed before the reached. She was hidden from cameras only to be rushed to the court room. She sat down in the waiting area watching her mother on the screen. Emotions ran through her body as her mother seemed to show no remorse for what she had done in her life. Her hands slowly clawed around her self as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I need to stop crying," she whispered to herself only for the man to call for her. She walked through the doors and her mother suddenly got silent seeing her before her very own eyes.

"Haven't you grown up?" she whispered only for the judge to quiet her down. However the judge couldn't control the comments coming from her mouth. "Are you still trying to copy April Ai…"

"I said silence!" the judge yelled and April stood before swearing on the bible and sitting down. "You may begin," the judge said and a lawyer slowly approached April.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked and April smiled saying she felt fine. "You look better then how you were living with your mother," he commented and April glanced at her mother who looked away.

"I met great people," she whispered and the jury stayed at her so she waved at them showing a fake grin for their benefit. They nodded and she took a deep breath.

"Your mother…abused you correct?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes she did…it's the reason I was taken from her," April answered.

"…Do you remember your home life?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"You don't forget hearing screams every day in your house. The only reason my father stayed with her was because of April and myself," she said and the lawyer nodded.

"You adopted your sister's name?" he asked and April leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah…my real name can't be said in public anymore…with the Kira case going on…real names aren't safe anymore," murmuring went through the room at the name Kira but her mother laughed.

"You actually believe that shit?!" she yelled and April's lips tightened. "You were always an idiot," she whispered and April stood up.

"You're the one whose an idiot! Controlling people can't get you anywhere in life…dad should've left u long time ago," she said and her mother's laugh echoed through the halls.

"Your father loved me," she said with a smile and April's eyes narrowed.

"He loved his daughters…and you killed him. You bitch I fucking hate you! I hope Kira kills you!" she yelled and her mother smirked before looking around.

"Oh look…I'm still alive…ungrateful child," she said and the judge finally gained order in the court as another lawyer came up to April.

"…Why do you believe your beautiful mother killed her loving husband?" he asked and April leaned away from him as the scent of alcohol hit her. She raised an eyebrow before taking in his look. With a smirk that could make Mello proud she crossed her arms.

"She tried to kill him before hut he lied and said it was an accident in the kitchen. Oh…and next time you come to court don't drink. I bet you're fucking my so called…beautiful mother," the man stepped back staring at April in alarm before gaining his composer. "It's so obvious you're fucking her," April said having dropped her sister's personality long ago. The judge held his hand up and April looked away.

"No more questions," the man said slowly and her mother stared in shocked before cursing.

"What the fuck am I paying you for?!" she yelled and the man sat down next to her.

"Not enough," he said eyeing her up and down. April smiled before being lead down from her seat. With a last look at her mother she walked out of the room and out of her life forever.

"I…I did good Mello," she whispered to herself with a smile as the lawyer held her shoulder.

"I'm sure your friend would be proud," he said and she smiled as he handed her a snack from a table and walked back out. She continued to watch the court hearing before laughing.

"I can't believe I even talked about Kira…everyone knows he's in Japan…he would never kill my mother," she stopped laughing as the judge began to talk.

"Twenty years in prison," April's eyes narrowed before laughing lightly.

"Of course…justice doesn't happen to everyone," she whispered to herself looking out the window. "I want to go home," she said remembering all the smiling faces she would see when she reached. "I hope you're okay…April…dad,"

--

April ran out of the car as Roger grabbed her bags. She passed many people until Linda stopped her. She stared at Linda who kept her face down and hidden from April's eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked and Linda slowly looked up before shaking her head. "Linda…did something happen?" Linda nodded and April broke from her grasp running into the house.

"I'm sorry!" Linda yelled to her and April looked around the house before stopping before Matt. He stared at her figure before turning away.

"Hey April," he said and she looked him over. His hand trembled under her gaze before a thought finally clicked in her mind.

"Matt…where's Mello?" she asked and Matt looked down at her before turning away from her.

"…He's gone," he whispered and she grabbed his arm.

"You're lying," she whispered and he shook his head.

"…With L gone…Near became the successor and Mello just…left…he left the day you went to court," he finally said and she ran to his room pushing the door open to see his side completely bare. She walked inside and found nothing but a few wrappers of chocolate. She shook her head trying not to cry. She was stronger then that…but when you lose the person you care about…emotions run wild. She sat on the floor as Matt hugged her tight.

"We'll see him again," he said and April nodded. "You know Mello…once he has his mind set on something…he's going to do it," he said and April smiled before more tears fell.

"I…I wanted to see him," she said. "I wanted to come back and hug him," she said and Matt nodded before placing his hand on her head.

"Everything will work out in the end…justice always wins," he said and she shook her head.

"No…justice doesn't always win," she said and he stared at her in slight alarm before hugging her more.

"Back and forth," he said and she smiled.

"Higher and higher," she whispered and then laughed lightly before standing.

"Promise me we'll find each other when we get older?" she asked and he nodded patting her head.

"Don't worry…I promise that you and Mello will have babies," she punched him lightly before looking at the swing outside.

"Things are changing…aren't they Matt?" she asked and he nodded.

"Their changing for the better," he whispered before pulling her out of the room, leaving Mello's childhood forever.

* * *

SUPER SHORT BUT END OF PART ONE AND PART TWO IS INDEED IN THE WORKS UMMM...yeah i feel soo bad its short damnit but but i will make it up for you guys. I'm thinking of doing some drabbles that I have saved over to keep everyone satusfied until the next chapters come out since I want them to be great for you..like like...an appetizer...yeah


End file.
